1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure of invention relates to a display substrate, a method of manufacturing the display substrate, and a touch-detecting display apparatus having the display substrate. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display substrate manufactured by a simplified process, a simplified method of manufacturing the display substrate and a touch-detecting display apparatus having the display substrate.
2. Description of Related Technology
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel includes a first substrate on which a plurality of thin film transistors (TFTs) are formed and connected to selectively drive corresponding ones of a plurality of pixel areas. The LCD panel also includes a spaced apart second substrate facing the first substrate, and a liquid crystal material layer interposed between the first and second substrates.
Recently, in the field of user interactive LCD panels, touch-detecting display panels have been developed which have a touch-based or alike input function in addition to the function of displaying an image. The typical touch-detecting display panel includes a first substrate on which there are formed a plurality of pixel electrodes for defining the displayed image and a plurality of switching elements (TFTs) connected to respective ones of the pixel electrodes. The typical touch-detecting display panel further includes a spaced apart second substrate on which there is formed a sensing element such as one detecting light and a driving element controlling the sensing element.
When an external touch (e.g., finger engagement) is applied to the touch-detecting display panel, light is caused to be incident upon the sensing element and a flow of photo current is induced within the sensing element by the incident light. A detecting circuit connected to the touch-detecting display panel detects a touch at the position of the light-sensing element by for example using a difference between the detected photo current and a predetermined dark current of the sensing element which latter magnitude is determined before the touch-caused incident light is absorbed.
Since the touch-detecting display panel having these functions of a touch panel and a display panel includes the second substrate on which the active sensing element, the active driving element and signal lines connecting to the sensing element and to the driving element are formed, and the method of manufacturing the touch-detecting display panel is relatively complicated.
It is to be understood that this background of technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the here disclosed technology and as such, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to corresponding invention dates of subject matter disclosed herein.